No Place Like Home
by laurenpalmer199516
Summary: Cora knew life wasn't meant to be easy for her from a young age despite the title and money her father had. Her journey through the politics of France and Queen Mary proved that hard times weren't over anytime soon. However, she found solace in the man who knew hardship and was familiar with feeling unwanted. Will they survive? Or will they lose their heads?
1. Chapter 1

_Hi everyone! This will be my third FF i've done on here, the others being Harry Potter and the Walking Dead. I specialize in OC and love seeing different POV in projects. There is not enough Reign fics out there and especially ones about our dear Sebastian. This will follow the series as well as added plot points for fun (:_

The carriage ride to France was a long one and Cora had been ready to stretch her legs for miles now; a curse for being a taller girl. Kenna and Lola had fallen asleep and Greer and Aylee were engulfed in conversation, so Cora took to daydreaming. Cora was not the talker of the group; she tended to observe more; a trait burned into her as a child.

Cora's father was a rich man in Aberdeen; wealthy from the textile industry. When her mother died seven years ago, her father didn't want much to do with Cora as she bore so much resemblance to her mother. She was sent to the Queen's castle in Scotland to tend to the Queen, but now that Queen Mary was near of age, Cora and the rest of the girls were to be her ladies in waiting in France.

"You're a million miles away Cora." Greer smiled to the daydreaming girl. Cora smiled back at her and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Apologies, I am thinking of France and our upcoming duties there." Cora explained. She was seventeen now and she was supposed to find a suitor to carry on her families' success and ensure a successful life for her name. The other girls were younger and they had time to find a man; Cora was not as lucky.

"When we are in court, I'm sure the men will be flocking to you. You're beautiful!" Greer encouraged. Aylee nodded in agreement beside her.

"There's more to a marriage than looks Greer; I'm sure." Cora scoffed, but sent an apologetic smile to the hurt girl. "I think I'm just nervous. Queen Catherine has quite the reputation. We all must please her." Cora pointed out. "Best behavior at all times girls." Kenna and Lola awoke from their nap and saw that the castle was near.

"This is so exciting! I've missed Mary so much." Lola cheered. Cora and Mary weren't as close as the other girls were to her; but she must admit she did miss the young girls fire. She reminded Cora of the Queen she served for years; but nicer.

The carriage stopped and they debarked with their belongings. Queen Mary ran from her carriage to her friends and enveloped them all in a hug. "We have missed you!" Aylee smiled at her queen.

"We're all together again." Mary returned her smile and turned to see King Henry was already standing ready for his guests with a tall, dark-haired woman standing next to him. "Is that Queen Catherine?" She asked incredulously.

"No that is the Kings' mistress, Diane De Potiers." Cora responded. She noticed a tall, dark-haired man standing next to the King as well. "And that must be Sebastian; the favorite son." She continued, tilting her head to the man. Kenna arched her eyebrows at the man and smiled at him.

"The bastard?" She asked, noting his piercing eyes. Cora refrained from rolling her eyes but nodded to the girl's question. Cora hated the term 'bastard'. "He's quite lovely and in the King's favor."

"Don't get too excited Kenna; he doesn't have any titles or land to offer." Lola pointed out quietly which earned a pout from Kenna. Cora knew that Kenna was eager for a marriage more than any of the other girls. Her eagerness would get her into trouble, that she foresaw for the young girl. Cora couldn't bring herself to disagree with Kenna though; Sebastian was quite handsome and she couldn't tear her gaze from him while Catherine and Francis appeared.

Mary stumbled her way through a reintroduction with Francis as the ladies in waiting giggled softly. "May I show you all into the castle?" Francis asked, lending his arm to Mary. Their belongings were placed in their chambers and the girls decided on a little exploration.

"Don't get in trouble now girls; be polite and respectful. This may be our home but we still represent Scotland." Cora declared as the girls took off on their own. Cora took to the stables and found herself admiring the herd of horses that inhabited them. A particular black steed grabbed Cora's attention and she had to stop herself from reaching out to touch him. "He's gorgeous isn't he?" A deep voice sounded from behind Cora which caused her to jump. Sebastian walked up to her with a brilliant smile on his face while she curtsied.

"My lord, I do apologize if I've overstepped." She said quickly, her eyes frozen to the ground. Sebastian chuckled slightly and tipped Cora's chin up to look at him. HIs touch was warm and unfamiliar to Cora but she attempted to steady her breathing.

"No harm done. I saw you admiring the horses, thought I would come over and properly introduce myself." He explained, his piercing eyes searching Cora. "I'm Sebastian, or Bash if you like."

"My name is Cora. Lovely to meet you My Lord." She curtsied again nervously. Bash chucked again and turned his attention to the black horse. "Is he yours?" Cora asked quietly.

"Yes, I do enjoy riding. My brother says I am the fastest rider in France. But really the horse does the work." Bash smiled at the beast and patted its neck. "Do you ride?"

"I used to, I grew up around horses. I love them, but in the castle back home, I was not permitted in the stables often." Cora explained. "I went wherever the Queen went as she did not care for the stables." Bash could see a hint of sadness in the girls' eye as she spoke.

"It seems you miss riding?" Bash observed as Cora nodded shyly. "I don't see why you can't ride here." Cora chuckled nervously and shook her head.

"Queen Mary may not allow it; I go where she needs me to."

"Dedicated to your role I see; a fine trait indeed." Bash stated and went back to patting his horse. "Well, if you do manage to ride again; come find me. I know the best trails around." He flashed his brilliant smile at Cora as she fumbled with her necklace. Bash took note of the crescent moon shaped piece and smiled. "A family heirloom?"

"My mothers. It was the only thing my father let me take to the castle. Well, I had to hide." A glint of sadness but fire shone in her eyes for a moment.

"You seem older than the other ladies if you don't mind my observation. A bit more...refined." Bash said, offering Cora his arm to walk with him. She took it gently and followed his lead out to the pastures.

"I am. I'm almost of age." She stated simply. Her cheeks flushed at the admittance but Bash didn't seem to see.

"And you are unmatched? I find it hard to believe in such a beauty." Bash compliment. Cora could feel her cheeks burn further with embarrassment at his words.

"Greer said the same thing." Cora whispered as Bash looked on at her. "It can be difficult to find a man suitable to my fathers' standards, especially when the Queen expects me at her side constantly." Cora realized she was talking too much and quickly became quiet; and Bash noticed.

"I am sorry you feel pressured. Marriage should be about love; not duty. But this is the world we live in." Bash disclosed. "Engagements set at a young age like Mary and Francis; I just can't understand." Cora nodded her head in agreement and looked around at the fields. "A man's duty should be to his wife, not his responsibilities." Cora heard him whisper.

Cora suddenly realized what it must look like with her attached to Bash like they were. She dropped her arm quickly and stared around them. "Is everything alright Lady Cora?" Bash asked.

"Yes sir, so sorry. I should not have kept you this long. I'm sure you have much more pressing duties to attend to rather than humor some lowly lady in waiting." Cora blushed and found herself looking at the ground again.

"Nonsense. I don't see a better way to spend my afternoon than showing a pretty lady around the castle grounds." Bash smiled and Cora blushed more. Bash could see she was not used to attention and that his words confused her. He liked that she blushed and flustered herself around him; it was a usual reaction to him with any girl. However, he felt Cora was different and pure.

"I must get back to Mary before she finds herself in trouble." Cora stated, straightening her dress and tucked her hair behind her ear nervously. "Good day My Lord." And with that she curtsied and walked briskly back to the castle, leaving Bash to ponder about the girl.

Later that night, Bash and Francis sat in his chambers by the fire. "Are you pleased with Mary's arrival?" Bash asked his brother, taking a swig of wine. His brother had been hesitant with Mary's feelings and Bash knew his brother was reluctant to marry her.

"She is beautiful. I just hope we can postpone any wedding until we can make the best decision for France." Francis mumbled into his chalice. "Any of the ladies catch your eye?" Bash almost choked on his wine at his brothers' question. "Well that was a yes." He laughed as Bash wiped his chin.

"Lady Cora seems to be quite intriguing." Bash admitted. Francis smiled at his brother and agreed. "She is older of course."

"Yes, her father did a number on her a few years ago after her mother died." Francis disclosed. Bash's face paled at the news and waited for his brother to disclose more. "Her mother died giving birth to Cora's brother. Both mother and son died and Cora's father was beside himself with grief. The rumors are that he….took his frustrations out on Cora for a year after the deaths. Some say it was grief over Cora's resemblance of her mother and some say it was because he lost his heir." Francis explained, hints of sadness on his face. "Anyway, he sent Cora to the castle to be raised there in hopes that Cora would find a suitor and continue his legacy in some way."

"Or maybe to get rid of her." Bash mumbled. Francis shrugged his shoulders at his brother's remark and sipped on his wine. "That poor girl. It makes sense now why she's scared of her own shadow." Francis looked at his brother curiously. "I saw her in the stables, we talked for a while before she ran back to the castle."

"Be careful brother. With her and with anyone who could see you consorting with any lady. You know how my mother is." Francis warned Bash.

"It's not like that brother. It was a walk. Not a marriage proposal." Bash scoffed.

"Still, she is here to find a suitor with a title and land. You can't offer either." Francis pointed out carefully. Bash tensed at the fact but nodded his head in acknowledgement. "I shall retire for the evening brother; I trust what I told you about Lady Cora stays between you and I?" Bash nodded and finished his wine.

Bash lay in bed that night, replaying Cora's past in his head. He saw her emerald eyes in his sleep and couldn't shake the sadness he saw in them, but also the small light he saw when she was talking about the horses. It was in that moment that Bash vowed to take the sadness from her and replace it with happiness.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 A Drink Between Friends

The afternoon was explicitly hotter than most for France, but the Scottish ladies in waiting were suffering more than most. The girls took to sitting under a large tree outside as it was cooler than in the castle. "What I wouldn't give for a large pond right now to cool off in." Lola groaned, wiping her forehead. The girls murmured in agreement.

"These clothes are heavy on the best of days, today they seem unbearable." Kenna declared, wishing to strip down.

"Kenna!" Aylee laughed, causing the girls to fall into a round of laughter.

"I see the heat has caused you ladies to fall into a state of hysteria." A strong voice sounded. Sebastian was approaching the group of girls with a wide smile on his face. Cora cleared her throat and found herself fiddling with her necklace again. Mary noted the girls' nervousness and stifled a smile.

"Nice to see you again my Lord." The girls greeted him with smiles and giggles.

"Ladies. Queen Mary; your carriage is ready for your departure to pick up the Spanish Princess." Bash informed the Queen.

"Thank you. Ladies, I trust you will occupy your time while I'm gone." Mary smiled and started to follow Bash but stopped to turn to Cora. "Can you join me? I'd welcome your company for the journey." Cora seemed surprised but joined Mary towards the carriage; avoiding Bash's gaze.

An hour into the journey, Francis and his brother had fallen asleep peacefully. Mary and Cora sat in a comfortable silence. "Is there something going on with you and Bash?" Mary asked quietly suddenly. Cora widened her eyes in fear but shook her head quickly. "I saw how you fiddled with your necklace when he approached us earlier." Mary started with a smile on her face. "That's your tell when you're nervous."

"Mary, I do apologize if I have offended in some way." Cora mumbled. In truth, Cora did not know why she was affected so much by Bash's presence. Since the walk in the pasture, she couldn't stop thinking about him and how kind he was to her. "I know he flirts with every girl I'm sure."

"That is not what I am concerned about." Cora arched her eyebrow at her Queen in question. "He cannot offer you anything but a friendship you realize?" Cora nodded her head.

"It was a simple walk. He was being kind." Cora defended.

"He is a bastard, the Queen already detests him; you always tell the girls to stay out of trouble and yet here you are walking with him." Mary explained.

There was that term again, 'bastard'. "With all due respect Mary, I can handle myself. Also, I can make my own decisions." Cora pointed out.

"I am just looking out for you Cora." Mary defended herself.

"I am fine, but thank you for your concern." Cora stated simply. The ride continued in a tense silence until the shores of France were seen. The girls debarked and followed Francis to the shore line. "It seems there are too many boats out there My Lord." Cora pointed out to Francis.

"Is that an English warship?" Mary asked.

"This is an attack, get on a horse and get somewhere safe. Now Mary!" Francis ordered, commanding his guards to take Charles to safety. Cora was ready to help Mary onto her horse when she saw the familiar black horse and it's rider appear.

"Stop! They come in peace! The Spanish ship came under fire and the English saved them." Bash explained, clearly out of breath.

The Spanish Princess was helped onto shore along with her entourage. She was a tiny thing, and obviously nervous to be around so many strangers. "May I?" Cora asked Mary, asking to approach the young princess. "We were once strangers here too." Mary nodded her approval and watched as Cora walked over to the little girl. She got down onto her knees slowly and smiled at the girl.

"It's a bit scary isn't it? Being around all these people, unsure of everything?" Cora said. The little girl nodded slowly, not meeting Cora's eye. "My name is Cora. I was a bit scared coming to France too. But I found a friend and he helped me feel less scared. Do you want to be my friend so that I can make you less scared?" Cora reached out her hand carefully for the Princess to take. She nodded quickly and took Cora's hand.

Bash watched in awe as Cora took the scared Princess so carefully over to Charles. She was gentle and patient with the girl and encouraged her to be brave. Cora smiled at the Princess and took her place beside Mary. The Princess looked worried until Cora promised she wouldn't be too far from her. Bash's heart warmed as the Princess looked more at ease in her foreign surroundings and curtsied for Charles.

Back at the castle, the welcome party was in full swing for the young children. Cora stood with the ladies in waiting and Mary, enjoying the festivities. "I hear you helped the princess upon her arrival?" Greer asked Cora.

"She was so scared." Cora told her. "I think we've all felt like that a few times in our lives?" Greer nodded in agreement and sipped on her wine. Mary took off towards Francis and Cora sighed a relief.

"Is something wrong?" Lola asked.

"She was just trying to protect me. I got a bit defensive. However, I can make my own decisions. I think she forgets that." Cora explained.

"She is our Queen now. We are her subjects; not her friends." Lola agreed, sending a sympathetic glance to Cora. "And you're older so it must feel a bit different to be told off by her." Cora tilted her head in annoyance but shook it off quickly. There was no point in being annoyed at Mary; nothing was between Bash and Cora so her concerns were empty.

"May I steal you away Lady Cora?" A familiar voice sounded from behind her. Bash. He stood with a smile on his face and drink in his hand. Yet Cora's heart fluttered.

"You may." Lola answered for her, pushing Cora gently to Bash's inviting arm. Cora shot Lola a glare but followed Bash away.

A few moments passed in silence while the pair walked away from the festivities. "What you did for the Princess was awfully sweet." Bash finally said. Cora blushed at his words and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Anyone would have done it." Cora tried.

"No one did, but you." Bash replied carefully.

"Did I offend?" Cora asked, suddenly panicked. Maybe she should have kept quiet. Was she in trouble? Bash chucked and turned to look at Cora.

"You always think you offend. It's alright; you didn't do anything wrong. You helped the little girl." Bash calmed her, noting her eyes change from fear to calm. "May I be frank?" He asked, offering her to sit on the nearby bench.

"Of course."

"My brother seems concerned that I am infatuated with you." Bash started, seeing Cora nod. "What is it?"

"Mary believes the same for me. She thinks that I will fall for the first man to show me kindness." Bash narrowed his eyes at the girl. "I am not naive. You are a kind man; does not make it an infatuation."

"You seem brave today. More...open." Bash commented, offering her his flask.

"I apolo…" She started but saw the look Bash gave her and thought twice about apologizing. "I am trying to respectfully speak my mind. It is utterly terrifying." Cora admitted, taking the flask. It was definitely not wine.

"Good; a lady should be strong. And respectful." Bash smiled. "You are both." Cora returned his smile but still tucked her hair behind her ear. "Mary and my brother may have been ahead of themselves, assuming our connection." Bash continued, taking his flask back.

"Yes, I agree. It was a simple walk. And this is…." Words failed her as she looked around at the solitary environment she found herself in with Bash.

"A drink between a bastard and a lady?" Bash answered for her. Cora shook her head.

"I do not like that word." Cora informed him, her eyes serious. Bash looked at her in confusion. "Bastard. Vile term. It's not your fault you came into the world." Bash smiled at her viewpoint and couldn't argue. "A drink between acquaintances?" Bash cheered to her terms in agreement. The two were too wrapped up in their conversation that they did not see Queen Catherine observing them in the distance, an evil smirk painted on her face.


End file.
